Vestido Azul
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic trágico o Angst si prefieren con este tema de La oreja de Van Gogh... Relena ve a Heero en un sueño, pero al despertar se da cuenta de que el Reino de Sanc ha sido destruido... Reviews por favoooooooooor!


**SONGFIC –VESTIDO AZUL**

Song by: _La oreja de Van Gogh_ Fic by: _Vicky_

Relena Peacecraft pasea por la arena de una playa que se le hace conocida. Es de noche y está descalza, tampoco trae abrigo, sólo un vestido azul que no recuerda haber usado jamás, pero que pensó en llevar a la última fiesta a la que asistió en su colegio, antes de tener que convertirse en la princesa del Reino de Sanc y su vida fuera absorbida por el caos de la guerra. Mira las aguas del mar, lucen calmadas. Un resplandor se refleja en ella, entonces Relena levanta su vista al cielo; un meteorito cruza el espacio a toda velocidad.

"Una estrella fugaz... ¿Podré pedir un deseo?"

-Relena...

Una voz conocida detrás de la princesa del Reino de Sanc llama su atención. Ella se da vuelta y como tantas otras veces sólo exclama:

-¡Heero!

El muchacho de ojos claros y expresión seria se acerca; ella lo reconoce vestido como lo hizo el día de la fiesta en el colegio St.Gabriel...

-Heero... –le pregunta la princesa. -¿Por qué has venido?

-Porque tu me llamaste. –le responde el piloto.

-Ya veo. Entonces... has venido a matarme¿verdad?

-Sí.

Sorpresivamente él la toma de la cintura como si fueran a bailar, pero en vez de eso la sujeta contra sí y la besa pausadamente, pero seguro. Relena lo mira directo a esos ojos azules que siempre parecen enfadados, pero que no dejan de observarla. Heero saca algo que ella piensa que es un arma, entonces trata de decirle algo, pero es el piloto del Zero quien le entrega una copa y vuelve a hablar...

-Este vino es un veneno muy poderoso, capaz de matar en pocos minutos. No sentirás nada, solamente te quedarás dormida, pero ya no despertarás. –le explica.

Yui toma su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la retiene sujeta de la cintura. La muchacha toma la copa de cristal y bebe su contenido; luego el joven del espacio redibuja con sus dedos los labios de la princesa, acercando los suyos propios.

Relena lo besa nuevamente y alza las manos para abrazarlo, dejando caer el vino sobre su falda y se pierde en ese ensueño de la mezcla del sabor amargo del veneno con el sabor dulce de los labios de Heero igual que lo hace la copa en la arena...

La muchacha abre los ojos sorprendida; de repente se encuentra en su cuarto dentro de la mansión del Reino de Sanc... no, no está muerta, sólo había estado soñando. Rápidamente vuelve a la realidad: los enfrentamientos entre la tropa Traize y la Fundación Romefeller habían llegado hasta el reino y para salvaguardarlo sin traicionar a sus principios de pacifismo total tuvo que aceptar su derrota. También recuerda de que Heero se fue de su lado y volvió a luchar en la guerra por su cuenta, a pesar de que había prometido no marcharse...

Mira por la ventana, le parece increíble que se haya dormido siendo de día... recuerda el sueño: la playa, el vino, el beso... todo fue tan real... piensa en aquello que dice la psicología de que en los sueños se ordenan caprichosamente hechos sin relación aparente; también que son las representaciones de nuestros deseos más ocultos... eso quiere decir que lo que más desea en estos momentos es morir; pero no de cualquier forma, sino en los brazos de Heero...

Con velocidad pero sin voluntad realmente, se incorpora de su lecho y abre la puerta de su placard, debe recoger las cosas que necesitará ahora que será prisionera de la Fundación Romefeller. Pero su mente le juega una mala pasada, cuando trae su recuerdo nuevamente al presente...

"Heero..."

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor.  
Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar._

"Aún tengo vivos los recuerdos de el día en que lo conocí, en que lo encontré en esa playa tan desvalido... mucho después supe que fue por pelear con mi hermano Milliardo... sin pensarlo allí descubrí que era uno de los pilotos de los Gundams... pero sinceramente eso fue lo que menos me importó... si me dejó impresionada... fue por otras cosas...

Inmediatamente quise saber todo sobre él... pensé que de verdad, si me lo proponía, yo llegaría a conocerlo bien... por eso lo invité a mi cumpleaños... Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos cuando tan cruelmente me rechazaste... pero de todos modos secaste mis lágrimas; entonces pensé que tu misión te obligaba a matarme, pero que tu corazón no quería lastimarme... que equivocada estuve... si sólo era un obstáculo en tus planes al menos hubieras aceptado mi invitación... al menos me hubieras dejado conservar la ilusión..."

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Lentamente va guardando una a una sus cosas en la maleta; no es porque necesite mucho, sabe que aunque bélicos y despiadados, la Fundación Romefeller no la dejaría pasar penurias del tipo físico, más lo hace por ordenar sus pensamientos porque de no hacerlo se pondría a llorar hasta perder la razón. Luego encuentra algo que le trae otro recuerdo; penoso por ser el más próximo a la muerte de su padre; feliz por ser uno de los pocos momentos que pudo pasar con Heero como un chico y una chica normal... aunque sólo fuera la apariencia: el vestido azul con el que bailaron juntos, al menos en su mente, aquella noche...

"Aquella vez que bailamos... estábamos rodeados de gente, pero a mí me pareció que éramos sólo nosotros dos... tú me mirabas confundido pero aún así llevabas muy bien el paso... ¿Quién te habrá enseñado a bailar¿O acaso bailas con todas tus víctimas? Recuerdo que yo quería entender porque debías matarme y tu me dijiste que sabia demasiado... era cierto... lo único que no sabía aún con certeza es que me había enamorado de ti... creo que fuiste tu el que se dio cuenta de eso... porque cuando debiste matarme, luego de la fiesta como lo habíamos pactado, no lo hiciste. ¿Acaso sentiste pena por mí¿O sentiste lo mismo que yo en esos momentos? Creo que ya nunca lo sabré, incluso si pusiera preguntártelo... dudo que me des una respuesta."

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.  
Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar._

Relena toma el vestido y se mira con él frente al espejo...

"Ahora que me convertido en una persona sin futuro, he pasado a ser otra de las tantas que viven en los recuerdos del pasado; no, no debo hacer eso. En el pasado sólo hay momentos crueles: la muerte de mi padre primero, la destrucción del Reino de Sanc ahora y la pérdida de todas esas vidas inútilmente... y entre ellas yo. Porque siento que he muerto en vida, y para peor han dejado vivo mi cuerpo para utilizarme a su completa voluntad... ya no sé como tener esperanzas... Heero, si estabas tan seguro de que mi vida era inútil ¿por qué no cumpliste mi último deseo¿Por qué no te quedaste hasta que yo regresara como te lo había pedido antes de ir a hablar con la Fundación Romefeller?

Un beso Heero... un beso y yo hubiese estado conforme con mi destino... yo nunca te hubiera pedido que cambies... yo sólo quisiera haberme muerto con el consuelo de que, en lo más enterrado del corazón, me habías llegado a querer un poco"

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

La princesa destituida baila con su ropa, como aquella única vez... piensa en los últimos días en que Heero se había quedado en el reino, y en todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para hacerlo reaccionar un poco... también en el beso del sueño... si todos los otros detalles eran reales ¿podría ser que acaso... mientras dormía... él...? No, eso es imposible, sino seguramente se acordaría... aún pese a la guerra, sigue siendo esa estúpida soñadora que cree en el amor y la paz y que se resiste a morir...

"Siempre me considere una persona entusiasta... yo creo que él se daba cuenta de ello y por eso no se atrevía a matarme auque tuvo la oportunidad... yo siempre tuve esperanzas de que las cosas se pueden arreglar sin necesidad de las guerras... Heero, no tiene la idea de lo felices que fueron para estos días juntos... aunque me hayas traicionado yo no te guardo rencor... fue como volver a ser un poco esa jovencita que te encontró ese día en la playa, como ser aquella chica del sueño que tuvo la fortuna de estar entre tus brazos, no esta mujer vencida que te habla sabiendo que no me escuchas."

_Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
con mi sangre escribo este final._

"Pero ya no más; ya no habrá días en los que vaya por la playa esperando que el destino me traiga momentos emocionantes... me han quitado mi libertad y con ello la vida... sólo espero que seas una persona de palabra y realmente vengas a cumplir tu promesa de matarme, al menos así habrás completado tu misión y te tendré cerca de mí antes de morir definitivamente, aunque sea tendré el consuelo de que se cumplieron nuestros anhelos..."

Finalmente, Relena toma el vestido y lo rompe hasta que sólo quedan los jirones. Luego lo deja sobre la cama justo cuando Dorothy ingresa al cuarto.

-Señorita Relena ¿Qué está haciendo? El coche ya nos está esperando...

-Sí Dorothy, ya voy... –contesta la princesa tomando sus maletas.

-¿No se olvida de nada? Fíjese bien; será un viaje largo...

Relena echa una última mirada al cuarto que nunca más será su cuarto, al espejo que nunca será más su espejo, a su cama que nunca más será su cama y sobre ella, al vestido que nunca más será su vestido.

-No, no me olvido de nada... –dice mientras sale del cuarto.

"No sé realmente que pase con la guerra ni si tendrás algún éxito en el camino que elegiste pero la verdad ya poco importa, porque nuestra suerte ya está echada..."

_Julio de 2005_

_Ah! Mi manía por los songfic ha cobrado una nueva víctima y esta vez es Gundam Wing. Perdón que sea tan trágico; tengo otro que estoy elaborando sobre la mente de Heero... ese es más difícil porque obviamente es MUCHO más retorcido que Relena (y que cualquiera...) y que transcurre también cuando es conquistado el Reino de Sanc por los viejos chotos de Romefeller... realmente este momento de la serie me impactó... Perdonen si son un poco dramáticos; ha de ser que ando escribiendo mucha comedia para otros fic y ya necesitaba hacer algo trágico... Igual estoy preparando uno súper chistoso de los pensamientos de Heero, así que si les interesa ya saben a quién buscar..._

_La idea se me ocurrió obviamente del estribillo de la canción; la había escuchado varias veces y ahora que empecé a ver Gundam de nuevo encontré varias imágenes de Heero bailando con Relena el día de la fiesta dónde ella usa ese vestido... y a mí cualquier cosa me da pie para hacer un fic, medio trágico pero... me pareció bueno retratar ese momento que fue tan triste para Relena no sólo por la ausencia de Heero sino por la destrucción de su país... y si fue mucho... a quejarse con La oreja de Van Gogh que escribe estos temas hiper-trágicos (aún está pendiente mi "Rosas" de Sailor Júpiter)  
Bueno, mucha charla por hoy. Mensajes ¡porfi porfi porfiii! en los foros o mi mail_

_Besos_

_Vicky_


End file.
